Madres
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para el día de la madre. Un tributo de mi personaje OC Mitsuki hacia Asami


**Madres.**

Korra desde niña amaba a Senna, su madre era muy cariñosa con ella, incluso cuando la joven Avatar fue encerrada para su entrenamiento, su madre siempre iba a visitarla, le contaba historias y le llevaba comida deliciosa en secreto, ya que los guardias del loto blanco nunca le permitían comer dulces. Korra adoraba a su madre por no abandonarla nunca.

Asami quería tanto a Yasuko Sato, la mujer proveniente de la nación del fuego era cariñosa, inteligente, algo que la pequeña Sato heredo y con el paso de los años no dejó de ser nunca.

Por su parte Mitsuki, la pequeña que en ese entonces tenía 7 años, y actualmente tenía 8, recordaba a su madre, una mujer amable como Asami, que para su mala suerte fue víctima de la guerra innecesaria iniciada por la Gran Unificadora. Ahora tenía una familia de 2 madres, pero aun así extrañaba a su madre biológica.

Era la mañana del día de las madres, Asami y Korra dormían en su habitación, cuando un ruido en la puerta hizo que Korra abriera sus ojos, Asami había tenido tanto trabajo [1] la noche anterior que cayó dormida y nada la despertaba. Una pequeña sombra entraba a la habitación, y acercándose a donde estaban las 2 mujeres para despertarlas.

"Psss…Korra" Llamaba la voz de la pequeña Mitsuki evitando despertar de forma brusca a su madre.

"¿Mitsuki? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?" Preguntaba una somnolienta Korra.

"Ven conmigo, es urgente" La joven Avatar se sorprendía y salía de la habitación siguiendo a su hija, y cerrando la puerta delicadamente para no despertar a su amada novia.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien?" La sureña parecía consternada por lo que su hija le pudiera decir.

"Korra ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"

"¿Domingo?" Se rascaba la cabeza la Avatar en señal de confusión.

"Es día de la madres" Mitsuki miraba seria a la maestra de los 4 elementos.

"Lo olvide ¿Planeas felicitarme primero?" Un brillo surgía en los ojos de Korra, un entusiasmo de que Mitsuki la felicitara por fin, que la reconociera como su madre, incluso ponía sus manos sobre su pecho de alegría [2].

"Claro que no, Korra tú eres más como un papá" Al decir esto el corazón de Korra se rompía en pedazos, mientras se sentaba en una esquina en posición fetal y un aura oscura la rodeaba [3] "Por favor, deja de sembrar hongos en esa esquina [4]. Debes ayudarme a regalarle algo a mamá, y además…" Pero Mitsuki se detenía ante esto último haciendo dudar a Korra de lo que pasaba, pero con su hija adoptiva había descubierto a no presionarla si ella no quería hablar.

"¿Qué quieres regalarle?" La joven sureña se ponía de pie y tomaba su barbilla con sus dedos en señal de que estaba pensando.

"No lo sé, por eso quería tu ayuda ¿Qué le regalabas a la abuela Senna cuando eras una niña?"

"La verdad en el sur no tenemos mucho esta tradición y además yo casi no veía a mi mamá, ya sabes eso de ser el Avatar y te encierren para entrenar" Había un tono de tristeza en la voz de Korra, que hacía sentir mal a la pequeña Sato "Pero cuando veía a mi mamá le regalaba flores o algún dibujo que yo hacía" Ahora Korra sonreía como siempre y esto animaba a de nuevo a Mitsuki, aunque nunca lo demostraba ella adoraba a Korra y verla así de deprimida no era algo que le gustara.

"¿Y mamá que le regalaba a la abuela Yasuko?" Surgía curiosidad en la niña.

"Si te soy honesta, Asami no me cuenta mucho de Yasuko, creo que es un tema que a ella no le gusta mucho andar contando" Korra decía con seriedad y haciendo un puchero con el labio ante esa idea.

"Yo no puedo recordar que le regalaba yo a….Olvídalo" Mitsuki no podía continuar su oración, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus pequeños ojos, pero Korra había captado el mensaje que su hija trataba de darle. Esto la conmovía y se agachaba a la altura de su pequeña dándole un abrazo leve.

"Mitsuki, yo sé de qué hablas, es acerca de tu mamá biológica. La recuerdas y te deprimes, es normal. Asami pasa por lo mismo, tampoco te obligare a que me cuentes, pero cuando gustes podemos hablar de ello" La voz de Korra denotaba mucho cariño, tanto que la niña la abrazaba con fuerza para sentirse segura, la niña al igual que Asami siempre se sentían seguras en los brazos de Korra, esos brazos que darían lo último de su fuerza para protegerlas.

"La verdad, es que yo adoraba a mi mamá, ella era igual de dulce que Asami. Siempre en este día le regalaba tarjetas y flores, o algo hecho a mano, ella adoraba mis regalos aunque no fueran buenos. Pero no sé si Asami acepte un regalo así" Era la primera vez en mucho que la niña decía Asami en vez de 'mamá', Korra se limitó a reír cuando escucho a su hija decir esto.

"Asami amaría si incluso le regalas un chocolate, recuérdame contarte luego sobre el primer regalo de cumpleaños que le di, y esto fue cuando no éramos novias, éramos solo amigas [5], estoy segura que te sorprendería saber que Asami no es del tipo de persona que es feliz con ostentosos regalos, ella es feliz con la intención" Guiñaba un ojo Korra sacando una sonrisa de su hija, la sonrisa de Mitsuki era tan hermosa como la de la maestra Agua "¿Qué tal si tú preparas el desayuno de mamá mientras yo voy a comprar unas flores y algunos materiales para que prepares su regalo?"

"Pero ¿No crees que despertara pronto?"

"No, está muy cansada, estoy segura que no despertara por un par de horas tiempo suficiente para hacer un regalo hermoso que ella adorara por toda su vida"

Korra se vestía sin despertar a Asami, que de vez en cuando la asustaba al moverse, ya que parecía que iba a despertar, pero para su suerte la CEO sí que estaba cansada por su arduo trabajo. Mitsuki sacaba huevos de gallina-pato, tocino de cerdo-hipopótamo y jugo de cítricos, Asami amaba ese jugo.

La joven Avatar caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Republica comprando flores como las favoritas de Asami: lirios de fuego y panda-lilies; chocolates y algo de material para hacer un regalo: metal, pintura, algunas piedras de fantasía, pegamento, colores, hojas de papel, madera, entre otras cosas. Al volver a casa Korra fue a la cocina y vio como las paredes estaban llenas de harina, grasa, y jugo, pero por alguna razón a Korra no parecía molestarle, ni importarle. También Mitsuki estaba cubierta de comida, pero en eso era como Korra no le importaba y menos con la deliciosa comida que había preparado para el desayuno de Asami, y además tenía buena pinta. Tomó una de las flores que Korra llevaba en el ramo y la ponía en un florero, y lo ponía sobre una charola de madera donde transportaría la comida para su madre [6].

Ambas iban hacía la habitación de la pequeña, donde el cachorro Snoopy aun dormía placido en su camita en la esquina de la habitación, a su lado había un hueso, incluso los perro-oso polar le dan obsequios a sus madres, y ese era el que el cachorro le llevaría a Naga. En este lugar comenzaban con la creación de regalos para Asami, en algunos casos la joven Avatar ayudaba a su hija con su control de los elementos, en otros ambas tenían que hacerlos al método antiguo, incluso en una ocasión Korra dijo e hizo algo que impresionó y decepcionó un poco a su hija.

Mientras trataban de arreglar una abolladura en uno de los obsequios, Korra tomaba un martillo y veía como Mitsuki sufría tratando de arreglarlo con agua-control "Hija, no debes tratar el regalo de forma brusca, tenemos tecnología" Korra tomaba el martillo y comenzaba a golpear de forma brusca el regalo [7], mientras el rostro de la niña se oscurecía por lo idiota e infantil que podía ser Korra a veces.

Por fin su arduo trabajo había dado frutos, y ambas parecían felices por esto, así que sin prisa volvieron a la cocina con los regalos, tomaban la bandeja de antes y caminaban a la habitación, Korra caminaba escondiendo los regalos detrás de su espalda, mientras su hija cargaba la charola con las delicias que había preparado ella sola para su adorada madre.

La joven sureña abría la puerta sin hacer ruido, ambas maestras agua entraban y se acercaban hacía donde dormía la heredera de la familia Sato, y Korra comenzaba a moverla delicadamente para despertarla "Asami….Sami….Despierta" Susurraba a su oído de forma delicada haciéndola sonreír levemente, al abrir los ojos veía a sus 2 chicas especiales frente a ella, la pequeña con una bandeja y la mayor con flores, chocolates y varios regalos

"¡Feliz día de las madres! [8]" La cara de Asami estaba llena de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de alegría por el detalle que ambas chicas, que por cierto estaban cubiertas de comida y brillantina le habían llevado.

"Muchas gracias, en serio" Sonreía mientras sus ojos se comenzaba a llenar de lágrimas de alegría.

"Yo te prepare de desayunar, huevos con tocino, hot cakes y traje tu jugo favorito" La pequeña sonreía mientras ponía la charola con la comida en el regazo de Asami.

"Todo se ve y huele realmente delicioso. Estoy segura que debe saber igual" Asami comenzaba a probar un bocado de lo que su hija había preparada, y su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa, pero no porque tuviera un mal sabor, al contrario, era lo más delicioso que había probado, igual de delicioso que lo que Korra cocinaba, su hija a su corta edad era muy buena para esto "¡Es realmente delicioso! ¡Muchas gracias!" La ingeniero continuaba comiendo, mientras Mitsuki se sonrojaba y sonreía por la alegría que le causaba ver a su madre así de feliz, y de cómo amaba lo que ella había preparado con tanto amor para la mujer de hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraba frente a ella.

Al terminar de comer, la joven Sato tomaba la flor que estaba dentro del florero y la ponía detrás de su oído, y entonces había llegado el turno de Korra.

"Yo te traje flores y chocolates, para la segunda madre más hermosa del mundo" La joven Avatar le entregaba amorosamente los regalos, seguidos de un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"¿La segunda?" Preguntaba Asami levantando una ceja "¿Quién es la primera?"

"Mi mamá, por supuesto" Korra sonreía, y Asami reía ante la respuesta, no podía negar que su suegra era realmente la madre más hermosa del mundo, sobre todo si había traído al mundo a la joven que ante sus ojos era la más increíble, y con la sonrisa más adorable que hubiera visto "Mitsuki y yo tenemos más regalos para ti" Asami abría los ojos ¿Más regalos? Estas 2 chicas en verdad la tenían mimada.

Mitsuki tomaba lo que parecía ser una tarjeta y afuera estaba dibujada Asami, o al menos parecía ser Asami dibujada por Bolin, era un dibujo adorable hecho por una niña de 8 años, un hermoso detalle que la CEO amo desde el primer instante que vio la tarjeta, dentro de esta había un pequeño escrito que decía:

 _'_ _Para la mejor madre del mundo:_

 _Quiero que sepas que desde que vivo con Korra y contigo he vivido cosas maravillosas. Cuando creí que estaría sola en las calles, ustedes me salvaron, algo que les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, y sobre todo a ti, que me tratas al igual que como mi mamá biológica lo hacía. Gracias a eso he conocido a personas geniales, aventuras únicas e incluso tengo a Snoopy._

 _Te quiero mucho, mamá 3'_

Y al final había un dibujo de su familia: Asami, Korra, Mitsuki, Naga y Snoopy; dibujado al igual que el anterior, esto hizo que Asami comenzara a llorar de alegría, pero lo que había sacado más sus lágrimas, era un dibujo de 4 ángeles que volaban sobre la familia, estos tenían flechas que los apuntaban con nombres escritos en ellos: Hiroshi, Yasuko, Nanuk y Tian [9]. Asami entendía lo que su hija le decía con el dibujo, que esos 4 ángeles los cuidarían siempre, no pudo contenerse más y le dio un tierno abrazo a su hija.

"Yo también te quiero mucho, mi pequeña princesa agua. Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido" Susurraba la mujer ingeniero con amor a su hija.

"Pero no es lo único que te hice, mira" La pequeña sacaba lo que parecía ser un portal lápices de madera "Para que pongas tus plumas, lápices y todo lo que necesitas cuando dibujas planos" Asami tomaba el regalo y comenzaba a inspeccionarlo, era realmente un hermoso detalle que guardaría toda su vida.

"Es hermoso y muy útil, necesitaba uno así, no saben lo horrible que es perder siempre mis lápices" Comenzaba a reír la heredera, dándole otro abrazo a Mitsuki, pero sin notar el puchero en los labios de su novia.

"Yo también te traje regalos" Korra decía por fin sacando lo que parecía ser un sobre lleno de pequeñas tarjeta "Solo para tu ojos" Levantaba coquetamente sus cejas la maestra de los 4 elementos. Dentro había varias tarjetas con lo que parecían ser cupones, algunos para que Korra hiciera cosas que Asami odiaba hacer y otras para cosas que ambas amaban hacer, pero que por haber una niña presente no podía leer en voz alta, pero aun así se sonrojaba.

"Gracias, Korra, es un bonito detalle" La apenada CEO decía, ante una triunfante y pervertida Avatar Korra, y una confundida Mitsuki Sato.

"Y este regalo te encantara" Korra le entregaba lo que parecía ser un marco de metal con una abolladura [10], este tenía piedras de fantasía adornando alrededor, y en el centro había una foto, una que hizo sonreír a Asami, era una que tomaron durante sus viajes [11]. La familia Sato (Mitsuki, Korra y Asami), Bolin y Mako se habían tomado esa foto, demostrando lo unidos que eran, inclusos los hermanos maestros ya eran parte de la familia, y Asami amaba eso, desde que había perdido a sus padres, el equipo Avatar se había convertido en su única familia y claro su hija, a la que adoraba más en este mundo, claro aparte de Korra.

"Muchas gracias, Korra. Conservare sus regalos por siempre" Asami besaba a ambas chicas en las mejillas, atontando a Korra y haciendo reír a su pequeña.

Las 3 platicaban mientras salían de la habitación, Korra cargaba a su novia de forma nupcial, la joven Avatar amaba tratar a su novia como una reina; mientras se dirigían hacía la cocina "Creo que llamare a mi mamá para que venga a visitarnos, y festejarla" Decía Korra, ante la mirada de las chicas de cabello negro "Quiero verla. Y después podríamos visitar a Pema, a Yasuko y Tian ¿No les parece buena idea?" Sonreía la sureña, y las 2 personas que más adoraba le regresaban la sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina Asami casi se deja caer de los fornidos brazos de su novia, no podía creer el desastre que ambas causaron, ahora tenía sentido porque estaban cubiertas de harina y brillantina, no quería imaginar cómo estaba donde habían preparado los obsequios "¿Qué paso aquí?"

"Supongo que hicimos alguno que otro desastre, pero todo sea por el amor a una madre ¿No es así?" Sonreía Korra evitando que Asami se enojara, pero ya era muy tarde para esto "Limpiaremos lo prometo, creo que la llamada a mi madre y la visita a los demás tendrá que esperar un poco" Korra cambiaba su rostro a uno de tristeza y lanzaba un suspiro.

"Así es" Asami levantaba la ceja, mientras Korra la acomodaba en una de las sillas, y tanto la sureña como la hija comenzaba a limpiar todos los desastres que habían causado, pero sin notar la sincera sonrisa en el rostro de la CEO, a pesar de que su novia actuaba infantil de vez en cuando y Mitsuki podía meterse en muchos problemas, ella las amaba y no podría estar más feliz de ser su **madre.**

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Escribí este fic por el día de las madres, ojala les guste.

-Le dedique este fic a Fely :D ojala te guste, chica miss Asami Sato : )

[1] Trabajo literal, no cosas sucias

[2] Cuando escribía eso me imagine a Larry Butz de los juegos de Ace Attorney.

[3] Como en los animes, cuando deprimen a algún personaje XD

[4] Algo parecido a lo que Haruhi le dice a Tamaki en Ouran cuando van a visitarla a su casa y le dice a su padre que él es solo un conocido.

[5] Podría escribir un fic sobre eso, pero seré honesta con ustedes, planeaba escribirlo en mi fic del Hilo rojo del destino… ¡Sorpresa! Estos fics son la continuación a ese, son en el mismo universo, así que de alguna forma estos han sido spoilers jajajaja (Y si, ya lo resubire, mañana hahaha)

[6] Me vi bien cliché ya se.

[7] XD tenía que poner esa referencia a Bon Esponja, específicamente a Patricio Estrella.

[8] Ya sé, súper cliché, no me juzguen

[9] Estos últimos 2 son los nombres que se me ocurrieron para los padres de Mitsuki, podría escribir un one shot acerca de la vida de la pequeña Sato.

[10] ¿Recuerdan el regalo del punto 6? Es ese.

[11] Si no saben a qué me refiero tendrían que leer mi fic Viajes, de la semana Korrasami

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Ojala les guste el fic, y espero pronto seguir con los que tengo pendiente.

-Acepto dudas, quejas, sugerencias y comentarios.

-Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo

\- ¡Feliz día de las madres a todos!


End file.
